No Use Crying over Spilled Slime
by a-little-glimmer
Summary: After Phil finishes filming his slime making video, he accidentally spills the slime all over his bed, effectively ruining the covers. Before he mourns the death of his iconic blue and green bedsheets, he and Dan try several different things to get the stain out. Unfortunately, none of them work. However, Dan may have a solution to Phil's sleeping problem... phan. oneshot.


"Well, I think this turned out pretty good!" Phil says, proudly holding up his slime creation to the camera, then he yelps a bit as he tries to catch the slime before it spills over his hand. "That would've been bad." Phil remarks with a little laugh to the camera, and he messes with the slime a bit more in his hands.

He falls silent as he pokes and stretches his creation for a few minutes more, the thought of making quality content for his video thoroughly escaping his mind as the gooey mess in front of him captures his attention, but eventually he gets back on track. "Well, this was fun - if not a bit messy - but thanks for joining me on this adventure!" Phil says. He recites his usual spiel about subscribing and checking out his other videos, then puts his slime in a plastic bowl on his bed and begins to clean up.

Phil gathers his glue-covered utensils, empty glitter packages, and residue-coated bowls in his arms and makes a few trips to deposit all of them into their rightful places. Somewhere along the way, Phil doesn't even notice when his Nicki Minaj ass, too big to even fit under his bed, knocks over the bowl filled with slime. So ignorant Philly walks proudly to his bed at having successfully made slime only to be crushed seeing it spilling out of the bowl onto his blue bedspread.

"Ah, shit!" He exclaims, darting the rest of the way to his bed to hurriedly scoop the slime back up. But - he can't. It's stuck to his covers. As he desperately rips up stringy strands of slime from his sheets, Dan appears in the doorway with a dry remark on his tongue:

"I was not aware making slime was a swear-inducing activity," Dan quips, and then he notices Phil's panicked pulls at the bed. "Oh shit, Phil, what'd you do?"

Phil turns to him with his fingers covered in goo. "It spilled all over and now it's stuck to my bed and it's not coming off and-"

"Christ, Phil, calm down," Dan interrupts as he walks over. "Why don't we get some cleaner, or something to scrape it off?"

"Good idea." Phil breathes out a large breath, Dan's soothing tone and presence immediately calming him. "I'm going to wash my hands."

Phil puts the slime he managed to save back into the bowl and heads into the bathroom, and Dan goes to retrieve a knife from the kitchen as well as several cleaning chemicals. They reconvene in Phil's room after about a minute.

"Alright, give me it." Phil holds out a freshly-cleaned hand for the knife.

"Are you kidding me, Phil?" Dan asks. "You really think I'm going to trust you with this knife?"

Phil just pouts slightly and lets Dan kneel at the side of his bed, carefully working the knife underneath the slime in an attempt to scrape it off. But, to no avail. It must've soaked into the cotton, or just been too sticky on the textured surface, because it seems the slime and Phil's sheets have now become one.

"This isn't working," Dan says, stating the obvious, looking up at Phil's face.

"Clearly," Phil responds. He runs a hand through his straightened hair and watches as Dan tries rubbing the slime with a soaked rag, again, to no avail. "Do you think it'll wash out?"

"We can try." Together, Dan and Phil take the sheets off Phil's bed, carry them downstairs to the washing machine, and throw them in.

"Now we wait," Phil says as he and Dan head into the living room to relax on their laptops.

"Well there's no use crying over spilled milk; what's happened, happened. There's nothing more we can do."

Phil nods, but still hopes the stain will wash out. He's had those sheets for so long, and he loves them so much, especially since they match Dan's. So many memories were made filming videos while sitting on those sheets with other YouTubers - and his best friend. While Phil already begins to mourn the death of his iconic blue and green plaid bedspread, Dan spends the time psyching himself up for what he would ask Phil if it didn't wash out.

Finally, the machine beeps and Phil rises from the couch and paces to the laundry room with Dan in tow.

He opens the machine and pulls out the sheets, running his hands over them to examine them. Phil sighs when he finds the stain still embedded in the sheets, the stickiness mostly gone but the color still tainting the squares. "Damn it." Phil sighs again and stuffs them halfway back into the washer.

"Didn't work?" Dan asks, and Phil shakes his head 'no'. "Well, uh... what.. what if you just use my sheets?"

Phil looks at Dan in confusion. "Then.. you wouldn't have anything to sleep with," He muses.

"Well, what if we shared my bed?"

"Then I'd be going back and forth between our rooms all the time," Phil says, further confused, but he can't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks at Dan's intimate suggestion.

"What if we shared a room, and you understand what I'm saying?" Dan has to spell it out for Phil.

" _Oh._ You.. you want to share a room?" Phil asks with a little smile, still blushing slightly, however.

"Of course. I.. I love you, Phil. Having you in my room would just mean we'd get to spend more time together." Dan returns the smile as Phil's grows even bigger, and Dan barely has time to register what's happening before Phil's hands grip his cheeks and he presses their lips together. They melt into the kiss; one of Phil's hands moves to tangle in Dan's hair and the other to rest on his neck. After a few more moments of this, Phil pulls away.

"I love you, too. Thank you," Phil says wholeheartedly.

"Of course."

Together, they pull the ruined sheets out of the washer and throw them near the front door to deal with later, and begin sorting Phil's things into Dan's bedroom. As Phil moves the salvaged slime from it's spot on his dresser, he realizes there really is no use to cry over spilled milk. Or, in his case, spilled slime.

A/N: hey guys! thanks for reading this oneshot, hope you enjoyed! i'll let you decide if dnp were together before the slime mishap or not, i kinda wrote it so you could read either. this fic was halfway inspired by chandler asking monica to move in together from the tv show 'friends', and halfway inspired from my own slime making adventures this summer (thankfully, i did not spill any on my bed!). if you're following any of my multi-chaptered fics, i'm sorry it's taking so long to get a new chapter up, but i promise i haven't abandoned those. anyway, please fav if you liked this fic and ofc leave a review telling me what you think. ~l


End file.
